30 días para sentir
by Apolonio.G
Summary: Este fanfic participa en él reto de los 30 días de Fanfics sobre Miraculous.
1. Día 1: Sabrina x Chloe

La rubia otra vez había provocado que akumatizaran a un ciudadano inocente que buscaba venganza.

Ladybug estaba ocupada tratando de alcanzar el objeto en él que se encontraba él akuma.

La persona akumatizada estaba tratando de atacar a Chloe.

Pero ella la protegería.

Sabrina daría todo por Chloe.

Porque aunque la rubia no valorara a la chica de lentes, esta aún la ayudaría en todo.

Porque la quería.

Mas que a una amiga.

Mas que familia.

Podría ser raro pero Sabrina sabia que era ese sentimiento. Era amor.

Ella pensaba que si algún día podría ser correspondida seria la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Pero Sabrina no sabia que aquellos rechazos de parte de la rubia eran porque ella no aceptaba sus sentimientos. No aceptaba que amara a una mujer.

Y por eso Chloe seguiría despreciando a la colorina, y esta la seguiría amando en secreto.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Día 1: drabble de tu non- OTP (Sabrina x Chloe)

 _ **Bueeeeeeno. Este es él primer día del reto de los 30 días de MLB.**_

 _ **notas sobre él capitulo: La verdad elegí esta pareja porque no shipeo mucho el yuri... Y me es difícil tener un no OTP puesto que los shipeos me dan igual... Osea shipeo parejas pero no son tan importantes para mi.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado nwn.**_

 _ **Tengo un horrible resfriado y me duele la cabeza u.u**_

 _ **Pero estoy escribiendo él día 2 para que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Spoiler: Tikki y Plagg serán humanos.**_


	2. Día 2: Cantantes

Ladybug y Chat Noir habían deslumbrado a todos con sus últimas canciones en él concierto. Nadie sabia sus verdaderas identidades a excepción de sus mánager Plagg y Tikki. Ni siquiera sabían la identidad del otro.

-Lo se Tikki... Luego haré él vestuario para él concierto de mañana... Hablamos luego- decía Marinette por él teléfono a su mánager.

-y... ¿Que se siente diseñar los vestuarios de Ladybug y Chat Noir para cada uno de sus conciertos?- entrevistaba Alya a su mejor amiga. Hace poco se había revelado quien le diseñaba la ropa tan deslumbrante a ambos cantantes y la morena debía grabarlo para él Ladyblog que hablaba de cada concierto que Miraculous daba en París.

-No lo se... ¿Normal? Alya sabes que yo no soy tan fan de ambos- mintió. La verdad era que Marinette era la famosa cantante Ladybug.

-Claaaaro... Y yo soy Ladybug... Esta claro que te gustan... Tienes cada canción de ellos en tu MP3- dijo la hica de lentes arrebatándole él objeto y mostrándole que tenia sus canciones.

-Eso es porque Tikki me puso todas sus canciones pa-

-Hola chicas- saludó Adrien, él modelo mas famoso de París y en secreto él gran Chat Noir.

-Ho-hola Adrien... - dijo nerviosa la peliazul notando que Alya se había esfumado. No era un secreto que la peliazul estaba enamorada del modelo, a excepción de este, que no se daba cuenta.

-Tus diseños para Miraculous son geniales Marinette... Mi padre quiere contratarte para ser la nueva diseñadora de Agreste- dijo Adrien transmitiéndole él mensaje que le dio Gabriel a su hijo.

-Gracias... Lo agradezco... Pero tengo un contrato con la mánager de Ladybug... Lo siento- dijo juntando sus manos en señal de disculpa.

-No importa... Esta bien que hagas lo que te apasiona- suena su telefono- ok esta bien... Iré- colgó- Adiós Marinette... Tengo una sesión de fotos importante- y se fue rápidamente sin darle tiempo a la chica para despedirse.

No paso ni siquiera un minuto y recibió una llamada de Tikki para ensayar con Chat Noir.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Las 6 PM.

Su lady llegaba tarde. Otra vez.

Aquel chico disfrazado de gato podría esperar una eternidad por su amada, pero no él publico que estaba impaciente porque Miraculous cantaría en él colegio François Dupont a petición del director.

-¡Tikki! Perdón por él retraso, pero es que Alya no me dejaba ir tranquila- escucho una voz conocida. Era Ladybug entrando a la sala donde usualmente tenían clases pero ahora estaban las ventanas cubiertas y él salón separado por una cortina para mantener privacidad entre ambos cantantes.

Una vez listos, ellos salieron y todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras bajaban los mejores cantantes de París listos para su función.

-My lady hoy se ve purrrfecta- le susurro en él oído él rubio enmascarado.

-Ahora no Chat... - se subieron al escenario.- ¡Hola colegio François Dupont! ¡¿Listos para él show?! - habló por él micrófono recibiendo un general "si" por respuesta.

-¡Entonces comencemos!- dijo Chat y comenzaron a cantar.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-¡Él concierto fue increíble! Y tus diseños los mejores Marinette- dijo Rose.

-Gracias- le respondió.

-¿Te gustó él concierto de ayer? -preguntó Adrien.

-No lo se... Me tuve que ir por una emergencia... ¿Y tu lo disfrutaste?- pregunto interesada.

-si... En especial cuando Chat Noir besó a Ladybug frente a todos- dijo sonrojando a Marinette.

-¡Fue genial ¿verdad?! Tengo fotos de eso- dijo Alya haciendo sonrojar más a la peliazul si era posible.

Aquella tarde la peliazul no le habló al gato en todo él ensayo.

 ** _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_**

 ** _Dia 2: UA sin Miraculous_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado... Estoy muy enferma así que la inspiración me falla un poco (él dolor de cabeza es mi peor enemigo, junto al resfriado con tos de perro)_**

 ** _Notas del cap: Adrien y Marinette serian cantantes geniales._**


	3. Día 3: inicio

Y en él inicio de toda vida nacieron ellos.

Los magi-humanos.

Ella nació en él jardín más hermoso del mundo.

Tenia el cabello rojo con un circulo en el de color negro, una hermosa figura que casi parecía un ser humano, a excepción de sus antenas y esos poderes mágicos con los que había sido dotada.

Pero la maldad acechaba y ni sus poderes podrían salvar al mundo de perecer en un abismo del que no podría salir.

Y apareció él.

Aquel pelinegro, con orejas y cola de gato quien junto a otros seres con poderes como ella, le ofrecieron fusionarse con objetos y que otras personas los usen volviéndolos más fuertes y vencer al mal así.

Ella acepto.

Pero no sabía que su destino quedaría enlazado al de aquel gato con quien compartirían él titulo de los más poderosos.

En una semana sería él día en que dejarían sus cuerpos para formar parte de lo que serian los miraculous.

Tikki iba pensando como serian los objetos que recibiría para fusionarse con ellos llegó al lugar en él cual nació.

Allí se sintió en calma. Como si todos los problemas que la atormentaban se fueran.

En aquel momento sintió algo en sus orejas presionando. Eran un par de pendientes en forma de mariquita.

-Así que ya tienes él objeto... Wayz dijo que en él transcurso de 7 días los encontraríamos... Ahora soy él único que no los tiene- dijo él chico con orejas de gato.

-Plagg... ¿Estos son los miraculous?- le pregunta.

-si- dijo un poco decaído cosa que Tikki no notó- ¿Que pasaría si yo no obtuviera mi miraculous? - dijo preocupado.

-estoy segura que lo encontraras... Yo se que si- algo en él interior de la peliroja supiera que tendría que estar junto a él.

Así ambos comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos.

Tikki reía de las bromas gatunas para nada graciosas de Plagg y este era feliz solo con la sonrisa de la pelirroja.

-My ladybug- así le decía él pelinegro a Tikki- te amo... Y tengo miedo de no volverte a ver- le confesó.

-Chat Noir...-le decía ella puesto que gato negro era lo que eso significaba en Francés- Yo...- sonó una explosión. Él mal se estaba extendiendo- debemos ir con Wayzz- corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta él santuario de los Miraculous, pero la maldad era más rápida así que Tikki invocó su arma que era un yo-yo y comenzó a atacar.

Plagg también invocó su arma y defendiendo a su amada.

-¡Tikki vete! ¡Tu tienes tu miraculous! ¡Ve a salvar él mundo my ladybug!- dijo pero la pelirroja se acercó mas a Plagg.

-No iré a ninguna parte sin ti mi Chat Noir ¡Lucky Charm!- de aquella invocación salió un anillo y la chica solo pensó en una cosa- si no obtienes tu miraculous entonces yo te daré uno- y le puso él anillo.

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a brillar y desaparecieron dejando solo unos pendientes y un anillo que pasaron desapercibidos por la maldad y quedaron ahí hasta ser encontrados 100 años después por él portador del miraculous de la tortuga.

-Tikki ¿en que pensabas?- le preguntó su actual portadora Marinette.

-en él anillo de Chat Noir- dijo simplemente.

 ** _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_**

 ** _Día 3: protagonista kwami_**

 ** _Hola beibis! ._./_**

 ** _Que cuentan?_**

 ** _Ayer iba a subir él capitulo y después llego mi hermano, me distrajo y ya saben él resto._**

 ** _Subiré él de ayer (este) y él de hoy._**

 ** _Notas del capitulo: me gusto escribir esto, hasta ahora mi favorito del reto._**

 ** _Fb: Apolonio.G_**

 ** _Instagram: apolonio.g_**

 ** _Twitter: graciapolonio_**


	4. Día 4: él regreso de Demoilustrador

-Marinette... Creo que ha llegado un momento en nuestra relación en la que las cosas deberían ir más adelante- la peliazul se puso nerviosa- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- le preguntó arrodillado un pelirrojo.

-Nath... Yo... - no sabia que decir, por lo que salió corriendo del elegante restaurant en el que se encontraban.

En otro lugar de París se abrió una ventana automáticamente. Muchas mariposas blancas revolotearon alrededor del lugar y un villano se regocijaba.

-Rechazo... Una relación de años rota en un instante- contamina al akuma- ve mi pequeño akuma... Y trae a aquel chico que hace años poseiste-

Nathaniel ahora se encontraba en él parque, sosteniendo él anillo con él que le había propuesto matrimonio y en su otra mano tenia él lápiz que la chica le había regalado ese día.

Él akuma se introdujo en él lápiz y él pelirrojo volvió a tener la marca de la mariposa en su cara después de tantos años.

-Demoilustrador... Yo, Hawkmoth... Después de este tiempo vuelvo a ayudarte a conseguir a tu amada... Pero a cambio deberás hacerme él mismo favor que hace 10 años- dijo en villano.

-Haré que Marinette sufra por dejarme plantado- y una nube negra cubrió a Nathaniel para volverlo a transformar en él villano dibujante.

Marinette se encontraba en su casa hablando con su kwami acerca de Nathaniel, hasta que alguien toca en su ventana.

-Hola Chat- le dice al gato luego de hacerle pasar.

-Hola my lady- dijo besando su mano.

-Adrien deberías avisar si vas a venir- le dijo sonriendo la peliazul- Nathaniel me propuso matrimonio antes de que le pudiera decir que debíamos terminar... No supe que decirle y salí corriendo-

-Marinette... Yo te amo y quiero estar contigo... Pero mientras no termines con él no podremos estar juntos... Además él no sabe que estas- se oye que alguien estaba arriba y él techo se borra repentinamente- ¿Demoilustrador?

-Así que no me respondiste porque estas con él ¿Eh?- dijo dolido él artista.

-Nathaniel... Yo...- pensaba en que decir marinette.

-No digas nada... Entiendo claramente... Y gracias a eso borrare cada pareja en París... Empezando con ustedes 2- comenzó a dibujar algo en la tableta de su brazo y la trenza que Marinette traía deshizo dejando lo que quedó suelto.

-¡Cataclismo!- Chat noir se abalanzó a Demoilustrador logrando destruir la tableta en la que dibujaba devolviendole la trenza a Marinette y él pelirrojo salio rápidamente de ahí.

-esto es mi culpa...-dijo triste la peliazul.

-No lo es Marinette... Es culpa de sus sentimientos negativos- dijo él rubio mientras sonaba su miraculous- iré a por queso... Tu transformate- se fue.

-¡Tikki motas!- la peliazul se transformó y luego salió por él agujero en él techo que había dejado él villano en turno alcanzándolo rápidamente y se percató que su tableta se había reparado y que ahora estaba borrando parejas- No tienes porque hacerle daño a esas parejas solo porque Marinette no acepto tu propuesta de matrimonio- dijo la chica.

-si yo no soy amado... Nadie más lo será- gruño él pelirrojo.

-yo diría que usted esta dolido- dijo Chat Noir llegando a la pelea.

-contigo tengo un asunto pendiente- y así comenzó la pelea que sirvió de distracción para que la peliazul pensará que hacer.

-¡Lucky Charm!- dijo y ante ella apareció un calcetín- ¿y esto?- busco con la mirada y vio su yo-yo, él bastón de Chat Noir y él calcetín- ¡Chat! ¡Tirame tu bastón! - y este obedeció y siguió peleando con demoilustrador con sus manos desnudas.

Ladybug ató él yo-yo y él calcetín al bastón formando una red para mariposas improvisada. Se acercó sigilosamente y atrapó él lápiz rápidamente con la red, lo rompió y él akuma salió.

-no más maldades para ti pequeño akuma- abrió su yo-yo- ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad- lo lanzó y atrapó al akuma- te tengo- lo soltó- adiós mariposita- tiró él objeto- ¡Ladybug Milagrosa!- y todo se purificó haciendo que Nathaniel volviera.

-¿Lo hice de nuevo? - pregunto él pelirrojo.

-Tal vez deberías escuchar lo que Marinette tiene que decirte al respecto por haber salido corriendo- le dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa.

-¿Como sabes que hizo Marinette?- preguntó y la peliazul le respondió "soy una heroína... Lo sé todo" y se fue junto al gato.

Al día siguiente en él parque Marinette le fue a explicar a Nathaniel él porque habia salido corriendo.

-Lo siento Nath... Pero tu sabias que yo aun seguía enamorada de Adrien cuando empezamos a salir hace 7 años... Éramos inmaduros... Cada uno debe seguir sus vidas- le dijo Marinette.

-Lo se... Lo entiendo- le sonrió y se fue.

Ocho meses más tarde nacería Emma Agreste.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Día 4: Adultos**_

 _ **Ay este one shot se me complicó.**_

 _ **Notas del cap.: no sirvo para crear villanos u.u**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	5. Día 5: curiosidad

Ladybug y Chat Noir habían completado con éxito otro patrullaje en él cual ambos terminaron muy agotados, tanto que Ladybug dejó que él gato se afirmara en su hombro.

La peliazul se preguntaba si es que Chat actuaba como gato puesto que a veces demostraba ciertas actitudes gatunas así que se animó a hacer algo que jamas creyó haría.

-prrrrrr- ronroneo sin querer él rubio en él momento en que su lady le acarició él mentón y al darse cuenta de esto él chico se sonrojó y alejo tan rápidamente que se cayó del techo en él que estaban, pero Ladybug hábilmente lo sujetó de su cola con su yo-yo.

En ese momento iba pasando un turista que con una cara muy seria le tomó una foto al héroe de cabeza y se fue.

En cuanto Ladybug volvió a subir a su compañero de batallas comenzó a reírse sin parar de aquellos acontecimientos ocasionados por la curiosidad de la chica.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Hola beibis 7u7r**_

 _ **Notas del capítulo: no soy buena escribiendo humor sin romance y esto fue en lo único que pude pensar.**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	6. Día 6: Un buen día

Un ruido inundó mi habitación. La alarma me avisaba que ya debía levantarme.

Después de una ducha me vestí y fui a desayunar. Mi madre había dejado todo listo para mi antes de ir a su trabajo en él hotel Le Grandes París.

Luego de un delicioso desayuno salí hacia él colegio François Dupont. Curiosamente al llegar Marinette estaba ahí dentro.

-Wow... Llegaste muy temprano Marinette... ¿Que ocurrió?-le pregunté.

-A decir verdad Alya... No dormí anoche... Me quedé terminando un diseño- dijo y sonó la campana anunciando que comenzaban las clases.

La mitad de la clase estuvo bastante aburrida, hasta que un akuma atacó en mi salón y fue mi oportunidad de grabar lo que sucedería.

Noté que Marinette y Adrien fueron los primeros en irse pero no le tomé mucha importancia cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir llegaron a salvar él día.

Es increíble que yo haya grabado todo e incluso ambos héroes me saludarán luego de que acabó todo.

Ese día, como nos hicieron salir temprano, tuvimos él día libre y con mi mejor amiga planeamos salir a comer y tuve la brillante idea de invitar a Adrien y Nino como una cita doble. Lo se, soy la mejor.

Nino me acompañó a casa y Adrien a Marinette, esos dos me lo agradecerán mañana.

Después de llegar e ir a mi habitación, subí al Ladyblog él vídeo que tome hoy y luego de hablar un rato con Marinette y enterarme que Adrien la besó, me puse pijama y me fui a dormir.

Otro gran día, otro vídeo de los héroes de París.

Y ahora... A soñar con mi heroína favorita.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Dia 6: Pov de cualquier personaje**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gusstado mucho él capitulo.**_

 _ **Notas del cap: Alya me intereso para este día puesto que es un personaje que me gusta mucho y deseaba escribir sobre ella aunque no los POV no son mi fuerte.**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	7. Día 7: Chile

Todos los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar y una peliazul aún dormía en su habitación.

-Marinette despierta...- estaba diciendo hace media hora ya la kwami- ¡MARINETTE POR LA *RECONCHESUMADRE*! ¡DESPIERTA MIERDA!- y de un salto despertó.

-¡Tikki! ¡*Weona culia*! ¡Estaba soñando con *él Adrien*! -gritó Marinette a su kwami.

-¡Callate weona! ¡No te crie para que *andi'* a gritos y *puteas*! !Y deja de hablar sola mierda!- le gritó su madre desde abajo.

-¡Ya mami! Tikki ¿porque *chucha* no me despertaste?- le preguntó la peliazul.

-te estuve despertando hace un siglo... Vistete rapido... Tenemos 5 minutos- dijo mientras iba rumbo a las galletas que habia en una mesita en la habitacion de Marinette.

Una vez la chica por fin estuvo lista fue a su colegio que quedaba al lado de su casa y llegó tarde como siempre.

-¡Marinette! ¡¿otra vez tarde?!- le preguntó la profesora.

-¡*profe*! Eso es obvio... Por algo llegó ahora- dijo Alix.

-como sea... Esta es la ultima vez... A la próxima a la oficina del director- le dijo y la peliazul fue a su asiento.

La clase pasó rápidamente y luego de que él día de clases terminara, los 4 amigos estaban reunidos en la entrada conversando.

-Así que él *finde* voy con ustedes al cine si o si- dijo feliz Adrien.

-¡Que bueno Ardiente! Digo... Atractivo digo... Adrien... -dijo con un sonrojo la peliazul.

-Nosotras nos tenemos que ir así que chao *cauros*- dijo Alya empujando a Marinette a su casa.

-*weon* tu *viejo* al fin entendió lo que es ser un adolescente parece- dijo Nino.

-No es eso... Es que Marinette le agrada... Dice que tiene un buen futuro en él mundo de los diseños... Así que creo que a cualquier lugar que vaya ella es una buena influencia para mi padre- dijo para luego despedirse de Nino y subir a su auto e ir a casa.

Mientras en casa de Marinette...

-pero Alya... Soy tan weona a veces que creo que él Adrien jamas *me dará la pasa'*- dijo y se recostó en su sofá.

-Yo creo que él Adrien esta ciego... Porque después de todas las *cagas' que te mandaste* él aun no se dio cuenta él muy weon-

-Tienes razón alya... Yo voy a trabajar en mis diseños un rato *pal'* próximo concurso- dijo y la castaña se despidió y se fue.

-Weon... Dame mi queso de una puta vez... He *esperao'* todo él día por mi precioso camembert- dijo Plagg a su portador.

-ya weon... Aquí *tení'* tu wea de queso *oh*- le respondió - tan rica que esta la ladybug oh... Estoy enamorado *hasta las patas* de mi lady- dijo suspirando como enamorado.

-Oye enamorado... La ciudad esta siendo atacada por otro akuma- le señalo plagg.

-¡Conchetumadre la lady! ¡Plagg transformame!- se convirtió en Chat Noir y salió por la ventana.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que Ladybug ya estaba peleando así que como todo caballero la ayudó.

-¿Weon no *podi'* llegar *ma'* temprano?- le dijo la heroína de París.

-Puedo... Pero tanta belleza no se consigue con solo levantarse en la mañana- dijo.

-No te *creai* tanto que estoy segura de que *erí* ma' feo que espinilla en la cara- le respondió mientras seguían peleando contra él akumatizado.

-a veces me dicen modelo-

-ya deja de hacerte él lindo conmigo y ayuda... ¡Lucky Charm!- dijo y él objeto salió. Con ayuda de Chat Noir todo volvió a la normalidad, incluso quien había sido akumatizado.

-¡Lo hicimos!- y chocaron sus puños.

-ladybug... Tengo que decirte algo- dijo pero la peliazul ya se había ido- algún día *vai'* a ser mía *washita rica*- dijo y se fue a su casa.

 ** _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_**

 ** _Mucho Chile por hoy xD._**

 ** _Día 7: que se expresen como si vivieran en tu país._**

 ** _Notas del cap: me tardé todo un día tratando de pensar en él capítulo porque a pesar de ser chilena no conozco muchos modismos de este._**

 ** _Diccionario Chilense:_**

 ** _*Reconchesumadre: insulto originario del aparato reproductor (o concha) de su madre_**

 ** _*weona culia: insulto o groserías que significan tonta, estúpida, idiota._**

 ** _*él Adrien: los chilenos siempre usamos "él" o "la" antes de un nombre._**

 ** _*andi': andes_**

 ** _*puteas: tratar con groserías_**

 ** _*chucha: realmente no se que significa pero es usado para recalcar una oración. Es una grosería._**

 ** _*profe: profesor o profesora._**

 ** _*finde: fin de semana._**

 ** _*cauros: chiquillos, chicos. Originalmente cabros._**

 ** _*weon (a): amigo, idiota, estúpido. Se usa para casi todas las frases chilenas._**

 ** _*viejo: papá._**

 ** _*dar la pasa': es cuando una persona deja que le cortejes o deja que tengas relaciones sexuales con el o ella._**

 ** _*cagas que te mandaste: errores, embarradas, accidentes._**

 ** _*pal': paea_**

 ** _*esperao': esperado_**

 ** _*Tení': Tienes_**

 ** _*oh: expresión usual que usan para terminar las frases._**

 ** _*hasta las patas: con todo su cuerpo._**

 ** _*podí': Puedes_**

 ** _*ma': Más_**

 ** _*creai': creas de creerse._**

 ** _*eri': eres_**

 ** _*vai': vas_**

 ** _*washita rica: linda, bonita, guapetona (también se puede usar en hombres(washito rico))_**


	8. Día 8: Abrazame

Marinette se había quedado dormida en su escritorio otra vez pensando en nuevos diseños para su línea de ropa de invierno.

Un gato se coló en su habitación y la llevó a su cama mientras conversaba con una criaturita roja con manchas negras sobre la portadora del miraculous de la mariquita.

Él gato la recostó, quito su transformación dejando ver a un apuesto modelo y esposo de la peliazul, fue a buscar él pijama de ambos y luego de cambiar las ropas de ella se cambió él y se recostó a su lado.

-¿Tienes que entrar así todos los días?- le preguntó la ojiazul a su esposo mirándolo en la habitación iluminada solo por la luz de la luna.

-Sabes que si llego por la puerta principal Emma despierta y no se duerme si no voy con ella- le dijo sonriente.

-Gatito... Abrazame- le pidió.

-Con gusto My Lady- y luego de ese abrazo y un tierno beso se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo en una fría, pero acojedora noche de invierno.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

Día 8: libre

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Cómo están?**_

 _ **Notas del cap: Ahora este es mi capitulo favorito... Es que me salió hermoso!**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	9. Día 9: pero si él

Otro día más.

Otro diseño vendido.

Otro día vacío.

Otro día sin ella.

Otro día torturando a su hijo por medio de crueles palabras que quizás él mismo quiere decirse en voz alta, pero no puede.

Otro día en él que se culpaba mentalmente por la muerte de aquella que amaba.

Otro momento en él que se relajaba de toda la presión que tenia al ver la imagen de su esposa.

Otro movimiento que hacia para abrir su caja fuerte y ver él miraculous del pavo real junto a la foto de la madre de Adrien.

Así era siempre para Gabriel Agreste.

Momentos llenos de tristeza, rencor, angustia descargada en su hijo que no tenía culpa.

Pero si él.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Día 9: drabble del personaje que menos te guste**_

 _ **Elegí a Gabriel Agreste dado que yo no odio a ningún personaje, pero él era a quien más indiferente reacciono.**_

 _ **Notas del cap.: Así es como yo veo (en parte) la vida diaria del padre de Adrien.**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	10. Día 10: Ropa

La noche había caído y como cierto gato había prometido, fue a casa de su Princess.

Aquella noche la chica estaba terminando unos diseños que rápidamente cubrió en cuanto él héroe llego y con un empujón le dijo que esperará afuera hasta que ella dijera que podía entrar.

Un rato más tarde, la chica abrió la compuerta que daba a la azotea de la peliazul que era donde Chat Noir la esperaba con un puchero en su cara.

-My Prrrrrincess usted es muy cruel conmigo... -dijo mientras quitaba de su rostro una lágrima invisible.

-Eso lo veremos luego...-le hizo pasar y él rubio al entrar vió ropa diseñada para él- He estado trabajando en una linea de ropa de Chat Noir... Gabriel Agreste en silencio me contrato para diseñarle también para Ladybug... Aunque hice algo exclusivo para ti gatito...- le mostró una bufanda negra con una pata verde al final de cada lado y un abrigo de cuero negro.

-Es hermoso- le brillaron los ojos - Gracias Marinette-

Él héroe abrazó a la peliazul y ambos se sonrojaron levemente y ella le sonrió una vez finalizado él abrazo.

-Que bueno que te gustara gatito... Lo hice porq- sonó él miraculous del chico- Voy por queso- y la chica bajó.

Chat Noir subió a la cama de Marinette y ahí deshizo su transformación como siempre hacia.

Cuando la peliazul trajo él queso, Plagg bajó como siempre hacia su amado queso y se puso a comer luego de saludar a Marinette y en silencio a Tikki para luego volver a subir y transformar al chico nuevamente.

-¿En que nos quedamos?- preguntó Chat Noir una vez al lado de la ojiazul.

-En que te ibas a probar lo que te diseñé- dijo extendiéndole él abrigo.

-Se que te mueres por mi- pensó él rubio.

-Se que estas pensando gato tonto y no estoy que me muero por ti- pensó Marinette.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Día 10: drabble de tu OTP**_

 _ **Ok se los dejo hasta ahí porque me voy a alargar mucho si lo continuo.**_

 _ **Notas del cap: Fue divertido no hacer algo romántico sino sencillo, como es él Marichat realmente (o eso intente)**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	11. Día 11: Japón

-Bien estudiantes la clase terminó... No olviden rellenar la hoja para él viaje a Japón de la próxima semana- dijo la profesora que entregaba la autorización a medida que los estudiantes salían.

Toda la clase estaba emocionada porque harían un viaje a Japón.

¿Como sucedió todo esto?

Sencillo.

Marinette participó en un concurso y Adrien fue él modelo. Él primer premio era un viaje a Japón para ti y tu clase él cual él dúo invensible de héroes pero sin la transformación ganaron.

Volviendo al presente Marinette y Alya habían faltado a clases puesto que Marinette tenia un deber como Ladybug y Alya debía estar presente para subirlo al Ladyblog por lo que la profesora les pidió a Adrien y a Nino que les llevaran las autorizaciones a ambas.

Ambos héroes hace muy poco habían descubierto la identidad del otro y desde entonces eran más cercanos asi que en cuanto llegó a la mansión Agreste, se transformó y fue a la casa de la peliazul que estaba tan cansada que se había dormido enseguida.

Él gato entró sigilosamente y se recostó a un lado de la peliazul quedándose dormido instantáneamente. Ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo a medianoche.

-Hola Chat- le dijo una somnolienta Marinette.

-Hola prrrrincess- le respondió un coqueto Chat Noir- Ya que estabas ocupada siendo Ladybug me pidieron que te entregara tu autorización para él viaje de la próxima semana... Debemos entregarlo él Lunes y como mañana no hay clases pensé que podríamos tener una cita-

-Lo siento gatito... Mañana no puedo... Debo arreglar muchas cosas y le prometí a Alya que la ayudaría a elegir que llevar-

Él lunes llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además de los estudiantes también fueron Nathalie, él gorila, Sabine Cheng y él padre de Mylene.

Él viaje en avión fue tranquilo. Cuando se bajaron igual y al llegar a las habitaciones fue un caos.

Resulta que hubieron confusiones en las reservaciones y los Agreste y los Dupain-cheng estaban en la suite presidencial ambos así que para no tener más problemas lo dejaron así, ya que él lugar era enorme.

Aunque Chloe se estuvo quejando por 1 hora por eso y porque ella tenia que tener la mejor habitación.

Tenia 5 habitaciones con baño privado cada uno. Una sala de estar gigantesca con diversos juegos. Un balcón que tenia una mesa para desayunar afuera y vista al mar.

-Es precioso- dijo Marinette apreciando él lugar.

-No tanto como tu- dijo Adrien acercándose a la peliazul.

-Gato tonto- susurró con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Pero soy TU gato tonto- le respondió con la sonrisa característica de su alter ego

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la entrada del hotel esperando a Adrien y Marinette que aun no bajaban.

Estos se habían quedado dormidos en él sofá abrazados con las piernas entrelazadas y los tutores de aquellos chicos estaban muy ocupados para percatarse de que ellos estaban ahí, hasta que Sabine se dio cuenta y con un movimiento amoroso los despertó y les dijo que iban tarde para reunirse con los demás.

Ambos casi se cayeron de lo apurados que estaban y luego de 5 minutos ambos ya estaban listos, solo que Marinette tenia él pelo suelto y Adrien él pelo de Chat Noir. Ambos en él ascensor arreglaron ese percance.

Comenzaron visitando lugares históricos, algunos se detuvieron en tiendas de manga, otros en tiendas de dulces y otros donde vendían queso.

Al final del día todos terminaron agotados. Nadie pensó que todo lo que estaba incluido en él viaje lo verían en 1 día así que les dieron el día libre para hacer lo que quisieran.

Alya, Nino, Marinette y Adrien fueron a una cita doble, Alix y Kim hicieron una carrera por Tokyo, Juleka y Rose fueron a explorar él lugar y los demás se quisieron quedar en él hotel.

Fueron a Ueno a ver las flores de cerezo puesto que era época para que florecieran.

Habían llevado un almuerzo preparado por ambas chicas y estuvieron un rato para luego ir a visitar él zoológico de Ueno y se les fue él día en ver los distintos animales que tenia y los regalos que ofrecia. Así que luego volvieron al hotel también cansados, cenaron y al llegar a sus habitaciones se quedaron dormidos al instante.

Y él último día solo era desayunar y empacar los regalos para partir en la tarde.

Ya en él avión Marinette y Adrien volvieron juntos y se quedaron dormidos cabeza con cabeza y sus manos entrelazadas.

Alya aprovechó para tomarle fotos obviamente.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **Día 11: one shot donde viajen a otro país.**

 **No soy buena haciendo esto.**

 **Notas del cap: a decir verdad la idea inicial era un tanto diferente a lo que me salió.**

 **Buscame en las redes sociales:**

 **Fb: Apolonio.G**

 **Instagram: apolonio.g**

 **Twitter: graciapolonio**


	12. Día 12: la alemana y él estadounidense

Otro amanecer y otro día en él que debía soportar malos tratos de sus vecinos.

Aquella chica rubia de ojos azules, piel pálida y estatura promedio era repudiada por mucha gente, ya que al ser una alemana que llegó a estados unidos en medio de la segunda guerra mundial no era algo que muchos aceptaran fácilmente.

Ella como todos los días salía a trabajar en un restaurant de mesera y en cuanto salia de su casa había gente esperándola con cosas para arrojarle. Ya fueran las sobras del día anterior, víveres podridos o piedras. Siempre hacían lo mismo.

Cecania Heiland estaba acostumbrada. Desde que llegó a estados unidos a los 14 años no la dejaban salir mucho puesto que todos los días a su padre le hacían cosas mucho peores, pero al morir este ella debía encargarse de llevar él pan a su mesa todos los días, ya que su madre era invalida y nunca salia de casa.

Cuando ella comenzó a trabajar en el restaurant del señor Stewart 2 años más tarde no pensaba que la tratarían diferente a como lo hacían sus vecinos. Él señor Stewart era un señor de unos 60 años que era muy bondadoso y no la recriminaba por ser alemana, sino que incluso la ayudaba todos los días junto a su esposa.

-¡Cecania por dios! ¡estas hecha un desastre!- le decía todos los días la señora Stewart antes de llevarla a la habitación de al lado que era donde ambos adultos mayores vivían y la hacia tomarse una ducha y luego ponerse las ropas de trabajo mientras ella lavaba sus ropas manchadas.

-No es nada señora Stewart... Es solo un poco de suciedad... Yo lo lavare en mi casa- insistía Cecania.

-Tranquila niña... Yo lo lavo... No puedo estar aburrida todo él día en mi casa mientras mi esposo hace él verdadero trabajo... No pierdas más él tiempo y ve a ayudarlo- le decía y la empujaba a la cocina donde esperaba que los clientes llegaran para ir a tomar su orden.

-Cecania... Hoy tenemos un nuevo empleado... Mi nieto: Raymond Stewart- le dijo él señor Stewart presentando a aquel chico de pelo castaño, ojos verdes, piel un poco morena y vestía las ropas de trabajo de un mesero al igual que ella.

-Hola señorita Cecania... Tengo 18 años y desde hoy seré su nuevo compañero de trabajo- le dijo.

-No me hables tan formal Ray... Tenemos la misma edad- le pidió.

-Esta bien- le respondió sonriente y comenzaron a trabajar.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

En otro lugar un extraño y pequeño ser lila con alas de mariposa trataba de evitar que su miraculous y aquel otro cayera en manos equivocadas, pero eso fue innevitable y una persona fue akumatizada.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-¡Mesera! ¡La cuenta!- gritó un señor de baja estatura algo entrado en edad y al parecer Chino.

-Enseguida señor... Aquí tiene...- le entrego. Aquel señor pagó y se disponía a marcharse pero tropezó y su bastón saltó lejos de él impidiendo que se pudiera parar- ¡Señor! - dijo Cecania y se acercó al caballero y Raymond rápidamente tomó él bastón y se lo entrego.

-Gracias... Pero no tenían porque hacer esto- les dijo.

-Eso no importa... ¿Esta lastimado?- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-No... Disfruten su tarde- y con él bastón salió de ahí.

-Maestro... ¿Cree que esos 2 sean lo suficientemente aptos para tener a Tikki y Plagg?- le preguntó un pequeño ser verde con un caparazon detrás de él.

-Esos 2 están hechos él uno para él otro... Justo como él yin y en yang- le dijo y siguió caminando sin necesidad del bastón.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ya era tarde y otro día más de trabajo había terminado. Cecania se disponía a irse a su casa, pero estaba lloviendo y esta no tenia un paraguas.

-Cecania ¿No tienes paraguas? - le preguntó él castaño- Te acompaño a casa... Y así te cubres con él mio- le propuso.

-Esta bien Ray- dijo.

Caminaron por un buen rato hasta que Cecania le dijo que se fuera porque su casa estaba muy cerca.

-Te dejo en tu puerta... No quiero que por esto pesques un resfriado y no puedas ir al trabajo mañana... Me sentiría culpable- dijo preocupado.

-n-no es eso Ray... Esta bien... Vamos- dijo rendida.

En cuanto llegaron al vecindario en él que vivía la chica rápidamente comenzó a ser abucheada y unos minutos más tarde le empezaron a tirar de todo viéndose afectado en cierta parte Raymond.

-¿Siempre te hacen esto?- preguntó Ray tratando de cubrir a la rubia con él paraguas.

-Si pero no te preocupes... Estoy acostumbrada- dijo sonriente y él ojiverde se preguntó como es que podría sonreír así si lo pasaba tan mal.

La dejó en su puerta y verificó que esta entrará para luego irse siendo abucheado por "ser amigo de la alemana"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-Hola mamá- saludó a la mujer que se hallaba en él sillón dormida a causa del cansancio por hacer las tareas del hogar. Ella levantó a su madre al estilo princesa la llevó a la habitación y la recostó tapándola para que no pasara frío -duerme bien- fue a su cuarto y vió una pequeña cajita. La abrió y esta se iluminó dejando ver un ser rojo con manchitas negras.

Al mismo tiempo un castaño vio la misma caja y de ella salió un destello verde dejando ver a un ser parecido pero negro y con orejas.

-¿Que eres?- preguntaron ambos asustados.

-soy una kwami... Mi nombre es Tikki y te convertiré en una superheroína que salvará esta ciudad de seres malvados que aparecerán... Solo tu y Chat Noir podrán defender a estos ciudadanos... Pero nadie puede saber quienes son-

-¿Así que con este anillo podre salvarla a ella también?- preguntó.

-Puedes salvar a Cecania y a quien quieras Raymond... Siempre y cuando me des mi queso- dijo Plagg.

-¡Tikki/Plagg Transformame!- y ambos se transformaron en los superheroes.

Ladybug vestía una camiseta de manga larga, guantes, un pantalón de calza y un poncho. Todos de rojo con puntos negros. Además de unas botas rojas. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara roja con puntos negros y en su cabeza salían 2 antenitas.

Mientras que Chat Noir vestía una camiseta, pantalones y botas negras; un abrigo gris casi negro y de su cinturón salia una cola. Su rostro quedaba cubierto por una máscara negra y su cabeza adornada con 2 orejas de gato. Su pelo había crecido hasta tapar sus verdaderas orejas.

-¡Tikki! ¿Donde quedó mi ropa? ¿Tikki?- preguntó asustada.

-¿Plagg? Será mejor salir y buscar a ese ser malévolo del que habló- y salió por su ventana sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Ambos descubrieron enseguida las habilidades mágicas que les daba él miraculous y rápidamente se encontraron él uno con él otro.

-¿Soy solo yo o acaso este gato tiene la suerte de encontrarse semejante amuleto? Soy Chat Noir... Encantado- le besó la mano educadamente.

-Soy Ladybug y ¿No es muy temprano para que los felinos salgan a maullar?- le respondió.

-Tal vez este felino decidió ir por una presa como la que está por allá- dijo señalando a aquel gigante que causaba destrozos en todas partes.

Los héroes se dirigieron junto a aquel villano.

La razón por la cual fue akumatizado fue porque sus amigos lo molestaban por ser él más bajito a pesar de tener 10 años ya. Aquel niño tomó la mochila en la que había él bordado de su madre de un gigante y salió corriendo de ahí.

Él buscaba venganza por las veces en las que era molestado por ser bajito, pero ambos héroes llegaron y lo interrumpieron justo cuando iba a golpear a los niños.

-¡Hey Goliat! ¿No crees que golpear niños indefensos es algo cruel? Mejor ven a pelear contra alguien que se pueda defender... Como yo- dijo Chat Noir y él gigante se acercó al chico en traje gatuno y este lo evadió fácilmente mientras Ladybug invocaba él lucky Charm que resultó dar con una daga muy filosa.

La heroína buscó con la mirada y vió él estampado de un niño en la mochila gigante que tenia él akumatizado y él mango que tenía para ponérselo en él brazo así que con su yoyo se sujetó al mango y se acercó al gigante y bajo por la mochila mientas que con la daga cortaba él bordado provocando que un akuma saliera de este.

-No más maldades pequeño akuma ¡Es hora de acabar con la maldad!- dijo y atrapó al akuma- adiós mariposita.

-Bien hecho my Lady... Pero parece que es hora de irse... Su miraculous esta sonando- dijo un malherido héroe.

-¡Chat! ¿Que te pasó? - preguntó alarmada.

-Él gigante iba a atacar a los niños de nuevo y yo recibí él golpe en vez de ellos... Salí volando- dijo sobandose él brazo.

-te curare en un segundo ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- y todo, incluso las heridas de Chat Noir desaparecieron.

-Gracias my Lady- dijo y ambos se fueron.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-¿escuchaste eso Tikki? ¡Dijo my lady! Chat Noir es tan tierno- dijo emocionada Cecania.

-Creo que estas enamorada- dijo la kwami mientras la rubia se sonrojaba.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-Niño dime... ¿Tienes novia?- preguntó Plagg.

-No pero Cecania me interesa... Y mucho-

 _ **•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•^•**_

 _ **Día 12: one shot de los portadores de miraculous del pasado**_

 _ **Hola! He vuelto.**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi.**_

 _ **Notas del cap: estoy pensando en convertirlo en un fanfic aparte pero eso depende de ustedes.**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	13. Día 13: heroica vida

La lluvia caía.

Todos estaban tristes.

A pesar de que no había nadie adentro.

A pesar de que nunca encontraron su cuerpo.

Chat Noir había sido dado por muerto y todo París le organizó un funeral al héroe gatuno.

A la distancia, Adrien miraba él funeral del que alguna vez fue él. Lo estaba dejando atrás.

Él y Marinette ya habían cumplido su propósito de salvar a París de Hawkmoth y con ello habían cumplido su promesa.

Ya no era necesario transformarse.

Aunque extrañaría mucho a Plagg.

Era él final de su camino juntos.

Había perdido él poder y solo Marinette podría defender a París de otras amenazas.

¿Que podría hacer él, si por su culpa perdió a un ser querido?

Nada.

"Lo siento my lady" le dijo antes de que su transformación se perdiera para siempre.

En él momento en que despertó, Chat Noir había muerto y su anillo había desaparecido para siempre.

Era él fin de su heroica vida.

Era él funeral de su heroica vida.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Día 13: funeral de tu personaje favorito.**_

 _ **Notas del cap: fue un funeral. Cuenta igual "ψ(｀∇**_ _ **')ψ**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	14. Día 14: blanco y negro

_Se que faltaron razones,_

 _Se que sobraron motivos,_

 _Contigo porque me matas,_

 _Y ahora sin tí ya no vivo..._

Él se había convertido en todo para Marinette.

Incluso su alter ego.

 _Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro_

 _Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo_

 _Miro la vida en color y tu en blanco y negro..._

Siempre opuestos, como él yin y él yang.

Tan diferentes que mantenían un equilibrio.

 _Dicen que el amor es suficiente,_

 _pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente._

Jamás se atrevieron a confesar lo que sentían por él otro.

Ni siquiera cuando supieron la identidad del otro aquella fatídica noche.

 _Tu eres quien me hace llorar,_

 _pero solo tu me puedes consolar._

Aquellas noches en las que Marinette lloró a causa de Adrien, él estaba para ella cuando llegaba vestido de gato como por arte de magia.

Él era la única persona que a podido entenderla más que ella misma.

 _Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_

 _A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira._

Ladybug cada vez que veía a Adrien solo con miradas ya sabían lo que él otro pensaba.

 _No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos_

 _TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos..._

Tan distintos que a veces Ladybug se odiaba a si misma por sentir amor por él gato y él modelo al mismo tiempo.

 _Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,_

 _Te regalaré el sol siempre que me lo pidas._

Marinette daría todo por aquel héroe que era su querido modelo.

 _No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos._

"Tan imperfecta relación, ¿como pueden estar juntos si son de mundos tan distintos?", le decía Chloe.

 _Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,_

 _Y que no daría?_

Pero la rubia no entendía que había detrás de aquella extraña combinación. Un gato y una mariquita.

 _Me odias, me quieres, siempre contracorriente..._

Era lo que Adrien pensaba cada vez que veía a su Lady actuar tan diferente.

 _Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente,_

 _por mas que te busco,_

 _Eres tu quien me encuentra..._

A pesar de que Chat Noir era quien debería poder protegerla, habían veces en las que ella lo hacia y él, impotente, solo podía sonreír por él excelente trabajo realizado por su peliazul.

Aquella peliazul que ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos.

 _Dicen que el amor es suficiente,_

 _pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente._

Jamás se atrevió a profesarle su eterno amor hasta que pareció tarde.

 _Tu eres quien me hace llorar,_

 _pero solo tu me puedes consolar._

Como aquella vez en la que parecía que moriría en la boca del cocodrilo.

 _Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_

 _A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira._

Era a ella a quien amaba.

Era a ella a quien siempre protegería.

A su amada Marinette quien le daba la fuerza para seguir vivo.

 _No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos._

Como la creación y la destrucción.

Que era lo que ambos simbolizaban.

 _TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos._

 _Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,_

 _Te regalaré el sol siempre que me lo pidas._

Le decía siempre que la veía y le decía cuanto la quería entre broma y broma.

 _No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos_

 _Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,_

 _Y que no daría?_

Por su Princess siempre daría todo por mantenerla a salvo.

 _Si eres mi mundo_

 _si con tus manos curas mis heridas, que no daría._

Si tan sólo con su suave toque se sentía como si volviera a nacer.

 _Si solo a tu lado, puedo llorar_

 _y reír al sentir tus caricias._

Como cada vez que venia de visita a la panadería.

 _Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_

 _A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira._

Se dijeron na noche en la que derrotaron al villano. Mismo día en que descubrieron la identidad del otro.

 _No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos_

 _TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos._

Le dijo a su amado gatito.

 _Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,_

 _Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas._

Le confesó aquel día entre lágrimas de alegría a Marinette mientras juntaban sus frentes.

 _No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos_

 _Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,_

 _Y que no daría?_

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 ** _Día 14: fanfic libre_**

 _ **No pos ioro.**_

 _ **Notas del cap: decidí hacer un song fic de una de las canciones de Malu que me encantan y pensé que quedaría bien con esta pareja.**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	15. Día 15: Chienne Blanc

-¡Vamos Bill! ¡Mari y Adrien nos necesitan!- dijo una castaña, ojos cafés, y 2 broches en él pelo amarillos a su kwami- ¡Bill, transformame!- y sus broches se tornaron blancos mientras él kwami en forma de perro entraba en él y ella se transformaba en Chienne Blanc.

-Recuerda Jane... No puedes entrometerte en la pelea de los héroes de este mundo- dijo él kwami desde su interior.

-Solo ayudar desde afuera... ¡Lo se Bill! Me lo has dicho desde que me volví heroína- le respondió mientras se escondía detrás de una de las gradas del estadio mientras Stone Heart trataba de atrapar a Kim pero era detenido por Chat Noir.

-¿Peleando con alguien pequeño?- dice mientras Kim huye gritando desesperado.

-No hablo contigo gatito- dice y luego intenta golpearlo, pero él héroe lo esquiva hábilmente.

-Aquí es donde Hawkmoth hace su parte- trata de imitarlo- Ladybug y Chat Noir... Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado...- lo imita graciosamente captando la atención de Alya que comienza a grabar- Traten de salvar al mundo... Así podre vencerlos más facilmente- termina de imitar y su kwami se ríe en su interior.

-oye... ¡Blanquita de cola esponjosa! ¡Ve a ayudar también! Eres una súper heroína ¿no?- le dijo grabando con una sonrisa.

-no puedes- le habló Bill.

-Perdón Bill... No estoy hecha para mirar desde las sombras nunca más... Son mis amigos- dice y salta al lado de Alya mientras Chat Noir golpea al villano pero este solo crece.

Él rubio aun no caía en cuenta que la heroína de blanco estaba ahí por lo que le habló solo a Ladybug- ¿Señorita compañera?- sigue esquivando golpes de Stone Heart.

-No soy buena con esto- cubre su rostro con sus manos mientras él chico akumatizado le tira él arco de futball a Chat Noir, pero este lo esquiva y se dirige donde Alya y Chienne Blanc. Él ojiverde mira asustado y antes que pudiera reaccionar la heroína de blanco había cortado él arco en 2 con su katana, pero esto no evitó que fuera atrapado por Stone Heart.

-¿Estas bien Alya?- le preguntó.

-Si, pero ¿Como sabes mi nombre?-

-Te prometo que te lo explicare mas tarde ¿Si?- le extendió su meñique.

-¡Claro!- le devolvió él gesto y ambas juntaron sus meñiques en señal de promesa.

La heroína castaña se fue al lado de Ladybug y trató de ayudarla.

-¿Que pasa Red Bug Lady? No dudes... Tu compañero peligra... Tu eres valiente puntitos- le dijo con una sonrisa y la peliazul saltó lanzando su yoyo por las piernas de piedra del villano, tira de su arma y este cae soltando a Chat Noir.

-¡Eso es!- dicen Alya y Chienne Blanc. Esta ultima acercándose a Ladybug y a Chat Noir.

-Lo siento, llegue tarde- dice la peliazul.

-Esta bien ¡Yo puedo con él!- corre pero es detenido de la cola por Ladybug.

-¡Alto ahí!- lo suelta- necesitamos otro plan.

-¿Como que?- pregunta él héroe.

-bueno... Algo como...- dice pensante Ladybug y como Chienne Blanc sabría que haría él gato después decidió interrumpir.

-¡Yo se! Antes de que él gato se ponga curioso ¿Por que no usas tu poder Ladybug?- preguntó la perrita.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Cataclismo! Destruyo todo lo que toco- dice orgulloso.

-¿Por que debemos destruir cosas?- pregunta mientras su compañero destruye él arco de futball- ¡Alto!- Chat Noir intenta correr hacia Stone Heart pero es detenido por si cola nuevamente.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy tonto gatito?- pregunta Chienne Blanc- porque según tengo entendido ustedes pueden usar sus poderes 1 vez y luego tienen 5 minutos para acabar o adiós transformación- terminó la heroina castaña.

-¿Acaso tu kwami no te lo contó?- le preguntó Ladybug.

-No le di la oportunidad de hablar- respondió.

-es mi turno ¡Lucky Charm!- dijo y de este salió un traje de buzo.

-bien Ladybug... Ese es tu poder... Busca con que complementar para que él tipo de piedra suelte lo que sea que tiene en su mano pero que lo mantiene akumatizado- le dijo la oji café.

Ladybug se puso a buscar y vió él puño del villano, a Alya, él grifo y la manguera. Con él traje de buzo comenzó a atar los agujeros y donde debería ir la cabeza ató la manquera. -Confía en mi ¡Y quedate quieto!- lanzo a Chat Noir hacia él villano akumatizado con su yoyó y este lo atrapa.- ¡No puedes atraparme!- la peliazul se deja atrapar por Stone Heart para que suelte él objeto- ¡Alya! ¡Abre él grifo!- una vez abierto, él traje se llena con agua dejando libre a Ladybug y esta atrapa él objeto, lo rompe y libera al akuma.

Chienne Blanc estaba a punto de decirle a Ladybug que era lo que debía hacer pero Bill la detuvo diciendole- ¡Eso no es tu deber Chienne!-

-¡Lo se Bill!-

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Ladybug.

-nada... Debo irme- dijo y se fue.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Jane estaba viendo las noticias con los Dupain cuando Sabine le pide a esta que vaya a buscar a Marinette para ir a comer.

-Mari... Hora de comer- le dijo asomándose por la puertecilla ya sabiendo que Tikki estaría ahí.

-Ya voy- le respondió y bajó.

-Luego de la celebración por nuestros héroes la destrucción se esparce a lo largo de la ciudad- aparecen imágenes de civiles convirtiéndose en Stone Hearts y quedándose estaticos- la gente se transforma en monstruos esparciendo él temor y desesperación. Las víctimas son poseídas y algo nos desconcierta. ¿Volveran a la normalidad? ¿o serán petrificados por siempre?- Jane baja a la parte de la panadería y habla con su kwami.

-¡Sabia que si no les decía pasaría esto! ¿Por que no me dejaste Bill?- le pregunta.

-porque ambos deben aprender de sus errores sin que los miraculous perdidos actúen... ¡Te lo dije antes de que fueras a la batalla!- le responde.

-lo se pero... Mari no va a querer ser Ladybug... Y dudara...- dijo algo decaída.

-pero lo será... Ambos sabemos lo que ocurrirá... Esperaste por años esta oportunidad-

-y fueron los mejores años porque pude conocerlos... Aun así la ayudaré Bill... Es mi amiga... Y mi prima- le dijo mas firme.

-esta bien... Pero no te entrometas directamente- le sonrió.

 ** _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_**

 ** _Día 16: one shot donde integres un OC._**

 ** _Notas del cap: bueno lo se... No entendieron... Era obvio._**

 ** _Esta es una futura historia en la que estoy trabajando de MLB que tendrá como personaje principal a mi OC: Chienne Blanc (perra blanca) y bueno la historia se basa en una chica de otro mundo donde MLB es solo una serie y gracias a un miraculous ella se convierte en una superheroína que mira todo desde lejos ayudando indirectamente a Ladybug y Chat Noir._**

 ** _Espero les guste porque pienso comenzarlo en 2 semanas más cuando mis vacaciones de invierno comiencen._**

 ** _Buscame en las redes sociales:_**

 ** _Fb: Apolonio.G_**

 ** _Instagram: apolonio.g_**

 ** _Twitter: graciapolonio_**


	16. Día 16: aquellos días

Aquellos días fueron tan mágicos.

Aquellos días en que ambos profesaban su amor con sólo su mirada.

Aquellos días donde ambos eran "libres".

Aquellos días en que se vieron por ultima vez en sus formas humanas.

Aquellos días donde estuvieron encerrados en una caja esperando un portador digno.

Aquellos días en los que volvían a verse gato y mariquita frente a frente.

Aquellos días en los que se sonreían antes de volver a sus miraculous.

Aquellos días en los que esperaban él momento de volverse a ver esperando por fin estar juntos por la eternidad.

Aquellos días en que por fin pudieron estar juntos al verse a través de los ojos de sus portadores aquella primera vez en la que tropezaron por la peliazul que aun no sabia controlar sus poderes.

Aquellos días de esperanza donde se verían serian los mas felices para ambos kwamis enamorados.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Día 16: drabble acerca de recuerdos.**_

 _ **Notas del cap: Tome como base él día 3 y seguí hasta él momento actual.**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	17. Día 17: Volpina

No sabia como era que esa cajita había llegado hasta ella pero eso fue lo de menos cuando la abrió para ver que abría adentro.

En ese momento una esfera de luz naranja cegó la vista de la colorina y para cuando pudo ver otra vez, pensó que alucinaba. Es que ¿Quien en su sano juicio vería a un ser parecido a un zorro volar y hablar?

-Sabrina... Yo soy Ivee... Él kwami que representa él zorro y te daré él poder de las ilusiones para combatir al lado de Ladybug y Chat Noir- se presentó él pequeño zorro

-¡Es genial! Pero Chloe estaría feliz de serlo... ¡Podríamos compartir!- dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta pero es detenida por Ivee.

-¡No! No debes decirle a nadie quien eres y tampoco se puede compartir un miraculous... Además... Siempre tendrás que mantenerlo escondido... Ladybug y Chat Noir conocen él collar porque hace tiempo se enfrentaron a una falsa Volpina- dijo sereno.

-entiendo... De alguna forma... ?Que debo hacer?- pregunta emocionada.

-Solo debes decir: Ivee transformame-

-ok ¡Ivee transformame!-

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Saltaba por los techos con una sonrisa de felicidad hasta llegar donde se encontraba él villano akumatizado.

-¿Que rayos? ¿Otra Volpina?- dijo enfadada Ladybug.

-¡Tranquila Ladybug! Mi kwami me contó que ustedes habían peleado contra una falsa Volpina pero yo soy la verdadera... No se que es lo que la persona con un miraculous falso hizo pero yo no seré como ella- se explicó.

Volpina comenzó a atacar al villano que resultaba ser un obsesivo a las películas antiguas que se enfado porque le rompieron la máquina con la cual las veía.

-¡ilusion atack!- dijo y con su flauta sopló y desapareció mientras él akumatizado parecía muy confundido. En eso Volpina le quita él objeto y se lo lanza a Ladybug quien lo purifica- ¿Ahora confías en mi?- dijo respirando pausadamente. En eso su miraculous suena.

-Creo que ya quedó comprobado que eres la verdadera Volpina- dijo él gato.

-Yo... Ya lo sabia... Yo te entregue tu miraculous... Se quien eres- le susurró.

-¡Es hora de irse!- dijo y se fue a su casa donde deshizo su transformación y suspiró feliz tirándose en su cama- ser héroe es increíble Ivee- se durmió agotada.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

En su casillero había una nota dentro que decía:

"veamonos en los baños después de clases"

"Ladybug"

-¿Que tienes ahí Sabrina?- llegó Chloe y le arrebató él papel- ¿Por que Ladybug querría verte?-

-eh... Yo...-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Acaso ladybug no puede hablar con una persona como Sabrina?- dijo Marinette defendiendo a su compañera.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo?- dijo Chloe.

-Tiene que ver porque Ladybug en persona le pidió entregar ese mensaje en él casillero de Sabrina- interrumpió Alya.

-No importa... Si invita a Sabrina entonces también a mi-

-como tu digas Chloe- dijo Marinette mientras se iba a clases pero se giró y le hizo una señal a Sabrina para que revisara su teléfono.

Al revisarlo vió que tenia un mensaje de Ladybug que decía: "cambio de planes. Nos vemos en la torre Eiffel en él receso"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-¿Esperaste mucho?- preguntó Ladybug y detrás de ella venía un gato curioso.

-No... Para nada- dijo levantándose y escuchando lo que ambos reñían que contarle sobre él tiempo que llevaban y para ayudarle en lo que fuera posible.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Día 17: one shot donde algún personaje obtenga él miraculous del zorro.**_

 _ **Algo pequeño pero preciso.**_

 _ **Notas del cap: este capitulo explica él inicio de Sabrina como Volpina y como eso sería un cambio en su vida puesto que tendría a los héroes de París como amigos.**_

 _ **Me gustó mucho.**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	18. Día 18: Cendrillon

Cuenta la leyenda que quienes tengan los miraculous del gato y la mariquita serán quienes reinen esta tierra. Pero estos eran elegidos por los seres que vivian dentro de ellos.

No era un secreto que él príncipe Adrien Agreste era quien poseía él del gato, pero aun lo era quien poseía él de la mariquita, puesto que desde que la reina murió, este había desaparecido.

Pero un día Hawkmoth, él duque de las mariposas se entero que una hija de panaderos lo tenia y decidió controlarla para hacerse de ambos miraculous.

Mientras una peliazul hablaba con un ser volador rojo, una mariposa negra apareció por su ventana y se posó en su miraculous. Ella no se dio cuenta en que momento ya llevaba puesto un vestido de fiesta y una máscara.

Él rey Gabriel convocó una fiesta para encontrar a la futura esposa de su hijo. Él único requisito que debía tener era poseer él miraculous de la mariquita.

Una chica entró en aquel castillo, una voz le hablaba a su mente para que se acercará al chico rubio y acabara con su vida para hacerse de su miraculous.

Marinette al momento de cruzar su mirada con él príncipe quedó hipnotizada y lo siguió al salón principal para bailar, pero la chica estaba siendo controlada para matarlo y él villano estaba entre la multitud observandola y dejándole claro que a la media noche todo acabaría.

Habían otras personas que estaban akumatizadas al igual que ella, pero estos solo observaban que la chica no cometiera errores.

Él príncipe también estaba atento a la multitud, porque unos días antes recibió una carta de amenaza de muerte.

La peliazul comenzó a llorar. Tendría que matar a su destinado amor por culpa de malas intenciones de otras personas.

La medianoche había llegado y la peliazul no quería que todo acabara tan rápido, pero ella no estaba lista para dejarlo ir. Hawkmoth no pensaba igual.

Adrien beso sus lágrimas tratando de calmarla y con una ultima mirada la chica triste enterró él cuchillo en él chico que deshizo su transformación y le sonrió tiernamente.

La chica asustada y enojada consigo misma rompió su vestido y tiró la tiara que llevaba en su cabeza y se acercó a su amado príncipe.

Él le besó la frente y cayó al suelo mientras la multitud y Hawkmoth reían por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"¡No mueras" le gritó Marinette y con un "Te amo" él chico murió en los brazos de la peliazul.

La chica gritó de frustración y luego Hawkmoth tomó él control de la situación provocando que la peliazul tomara él miraculous del chico con una malévola sonrisa.

Él rey Hawkmoth se regocijaba en su trono junto a su ahora esposa Marinette Ladybug, quien siempre seria controlada por él soberano del país al igual que sus ciudadanos.

"Un final perfecto para un cuento de hadas" pensó con ironía la chica controlada.

Tikki ya no estaba a su lado para ayudarla.

Sus miraculous habían sido tomados por su cruel esposo.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Día 18: one shot de uno de los AU más populares.**_

 _ **Notas del cap: Me gusto como estaba quedando hasta que me di cuenta que era muy corto y tuve que alargarlo ;-;**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	19. Día 19: Sorpresa

-¿Cuanto más debemos permanecer con los ojos vendados Adrien?- preguntó Marinette.

-Solo un poco más- le respondió Plagg.

-gatito... Hemos estado así por media hora ya- le respondió la kwami.

-¡Listo! ¡Ya pueden quitarse las vendas!- dijo él rubio muy emocionado.

La kwami y la peliazul al mirar pudieron ver un cuadro donde estaban ambas. Tikki estaba dibujada por Plagg y Marinette por adrien. Habían quedado geniales.

-aaaaw... Que tierno- dijeron ambas y abrazaron a sus amados.

-son los mejores- dijo Marinette.

-lo sabemos- dijeron ambos.

-¿Y mi queso?- le preguntó Plagg a Adrien.

-Lo tienes en la mesa- le respondió y luego besó a su princess.

 ** _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_**

 **Dia 19: fanfic libre.**

 ** _Notas del cap: hoy no tengo mucha inspiración u.u_**

 ** _Buscame en las redes sociales:_**

 ** _Fb: Apolonio.G_**

 ** _Instagram: apolonio.g_**

 ** _Twitter: graciapolonio_**


	20. Día 20: Brujería

-Tikki... ¿Porque debes irte?- le preguntó triste.

-Jeanne... Lo sabes... Sin él miraculous de la destrucción yo no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo... No puede existir él ying sin él yang- le dijo cabizbaja.

-si... Siempre que hablamos de esto me dices que pronto te iras... Pero yo no estoy lista Tikki... Francia aun me necesita... Y yo te necesito a ti... Eres mi mejor amiga- le dijo ya llorando.

-Ya es hora... Él esta esperando que regrese... Debes entregarle los pendientes al protector de los Miraculous... Adiós Jeanne- le besó la mejilla y la heroína de Francia se quito los pendientes.

En aquella calle, un hombre de no más de 30 años con rasgos españoles la esperaba junto al kwami verde de la tortuga. Jeanne le entregó él miraculous y jamas volvió a ver a su mejor amiga y kwami.

O eso pensó.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

\- Asi que... Con todo respeto su majestad... Le pido mi dimisión dentro de sus filas para volver a mis labores de mujer en mi hogar- pidió Jeanne.

-Jeanne D'arc... Tu que nos ayudaste en muchas batallas obteniendo la victoria... Seria una perdida increíblemente grande para Francia... Te pido que te quedes dirigiendo nuestras filas por un tiempo más... Francia estará muy agradecida con vuestra valentía y heroísmo- le respondió él rey Carlos VII.

-Será un honor su majestad- dijo firme.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Hace unos pocos días que había sido capturada y encerrada en aquella prisión de Inglaterra y estaban deliberando él veredicto de lo que Jeanne había hecho todos estos años.

-¡Para alguien normal es imposible que pueda usar aquellos trucos con un simple yoyo!- le gritó él rey de Inglaterra a Jeanne- Tu sentencia será... ¡Ser quemada en la hoguera dentro de 2 días!- y con eso se la llevaron otra vez a las mazmorras.

En cuanto llegó a aquella oscura celda se percató de algo que los guardias no al tirarla en él lugar y cerrar. Había una cajita igual a la que obtuvo cuando conoció a Tikki y rápidamente la abrió. De ella salió la kwami que no veía hace ya un año.

-¡Tikki!- dijo muy feliz.

-y esta vez no soy la unica- la pequeña señaló una sombra que al acercarse más se pudo ver a un hombre en un traje gatuno y una máscara.

-mi nombre aun no se lo diré pero cuando me transformo soy Chat Noir... Quien posee él miraculous de la destruccion- hizo una reverencia- usted debe ser la famosa Jeanne D'arc... Sus hazañas son muy famosas por Francia... No me agradaría ver quemada a tan bella dama-

-Muy larga su presentación gatito- se puso los pendientes- pero yo debo salir de aquí y tengo un plan para pasar desapercibida- sonrió.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Jeanne estaba atada de tal manera que no pudiera escapar, y a sus pies habían leños y paja listos para quemar a la heroína de Francia.

-Hoy... En esta hoguera daremos fin... A la vida de Jeanne D'Arc... Quien ha sido acusada de brujería por él mismísimo Rey Enrique VI- mientras daba ese discurso, Jeanne era reemplazada por una muñeca de paja y la heroína de Francia se había ido junto a Chat Noir.

Así, mientras ambos huían, la muñeca era quemada y nadie se había dado cuenta a excepción de unos cuantos ingleses que divulgaron lo que vieron, pero estos quedaron solo como rumores.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-Y dime esposa mía... ¿Que te parece si ambos nos vamos a mi mansión de verano de Luna de miel?- le preguntó Roberto des Armoises.

-Me parece perfecto esposo mio, pero Tikki y Plagg deben venir con nosotros- le respondió Jeanne a su esposo que resultó ser aquel gato que la ayudó a escapar.

-Y no podría ser de otro modo- le respondió su esposo.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Día 20: one shot acerca de una de las anteriores portadoras de miraculous mencionadas por Hawkdaddy.**_

 _ **Notas del cap: al principio pensé que no iba a poder hacerlo pero me salió mejor de lo que creí *inserte aquí varita pensativa de Whatsapp***_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	21. Día 21: ¿Eres Ladybug?

Un akuma había atacado él colegio donde ambos héroes estudiaban.

Les habían dicho que debían irse.

La peliazul comenzó a correr a esconderse a los baños donde pensaba transformarse, pero esta vez una castaña la había visto ir a una parte distinta a la salida y decidió ir a ver que sucedía y de paso sacar a la peliazul de ahí.

-¡Tikki transformame!- le escuchó gritar y luego entro para presenciar como su mejor amiga se convertía en su heroína.

-¿Marinette? ¿Eres Ladybug?- preguntó emocionada Alya.

-e-eh yo...- respondió nerviosa hasta que se escuchó una explosión- escucha... Prometo que te lo explicare todo... Pero no le digas a nadie ¿si?- le dijo y su amiga asintió para que luego Ladybug saliera y ayudara a su compañero de batallas.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

-bien joué- ambos héroes chocaron sus puños en señal de victoria. En cuanto Chat Noir se fue, la peliazul se fue a su casa donde la esperaba la blogger.

-así que... ¿Tus poderes vienen de esos aretes y esa cosa?- dijo señalando a Tikki.

-si... Y para tu información soy una kwami y mi nombre es Tikki- dijo un poco molesta puesto que nadie debería haber descubierto la identidad de Ladybug.

-Un placer conocerte Tikki- le sonrió- y ahora...- dijo picara- ¿Aun no quieres saber quien es Chat Noir siendo que puede que sea tu amado Adrien?- le mostró otra vez la foto editada.

-¡Es imposible que sea Adrien!- le contestó.

-Nada es imposible... Ambos son rubios... Sus ojos son verdes además de que a Chat Noir ama a Ladybug y según esto- le mostró la carta que Adrien escribía en San Valentin- parece cada vez más para Ladybug... Es decir... Te ama a ti-

-No creo... Es imposible... Sus personalidades son muy diferentes-

-sigue creyendo lo que quieras My lady- imitó Alya.

Lo que no se esperaban es que en todo momento un rubio escuchó todo con una sonrisa desde la azotea, puesto que se le acabó la transformación y no podía bajar de ahí porque no tenia más queso para Plagg. Pero agradecía haberse quedado ahí.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Día 21: drabble donde alguno de los personajes se entere de la identidad de Ladybug o Chat Noir.

Notas del cap: No se... Simplemente me gustó como quedó.

Buscame en las redes sociales:

Fb: Apolonio.G

Instagram: apolonio.g

Twitter: graciapolonio


	22. Día 22: Detrás de esta máscara

-¡Marinette! ¡Llegas tarde!- le dijo Alya.

-Perdón Alya... Es que Manon anoche insistió en quedarse en mi casa y me mantuvo hasta tarde despierta jugando- le respondió con una mano en la nuca.

-Que bueno que ya llegaste Marinette- le dijo Adrien.

-Bueno... No tan bueno como tu... Digo... No tan bueno como que tu también llegaste-

-Marinette esta es su mansión y él nos invitó a su casa en él campo- le explicó Alya.

-Ah cierto jejejeje- rió Marinette.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Nathalie quien era quien los acompañaría esta ocasión.

-¿y mi padre?- preguntó Adrien.

-Dijo que iría más tarde- le respondió la secretaria de Gabriel Agreste.

Todos se subieron al auto y fueron rumbo a la mansión del campo de los Agreste, que incluía piscina, jacuzzi, salón de juegos y 10 habitaciones con baño incluido cada una. Todos estarian 1 semana entera para disfrutar al máximo.

Una vez llegaron los amigos quedaron boquiabiertos por él hermoso paisaje. Además de una mansión gigantesca había un gran jardín bien cuidado que era más grande que la mansión.

-Wow viejo... Esto es increible- dijo Nino impresionado.

-es verdad... Pero no tan increíble como tu Adrien- confesó sin querer.

-¿Eh?- preguntó confundido.

-n-nada- le respondió una vez se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

Entraron y él rubio le asigno a cada uno habitaciones cercanas a la de él que era donde se instalarían esa semana.

Aquel día recorrieron la casa y los jardines, por ser tan grandes demoraron todo él día entre divertidos momentos, sonrojos y risas.

-¡Adrichu!- gritó Chloe cuando pasaron por los limites de la mansión para ver a la rubia junto a su "mejor amiga" Sabrina y darse cuenta que vivían al lado.

-Hola Chloe... Veo que viniste... - dijo incómodo Adrien tratando de zafarse de su amiga de la infancia que se había pegado como Lapa.

-Yo... Creo que voy adentro- dijo la peliazul un poco desanimada a lo que Adrien decidió seguirla en contra de la voluntad de Chloe.

Una vez la peliazul entró se dirigió a su habitación designada y se tiró en su cama mientras su kwami salía de su escondite.

-Marinette... ¿por que dejas que las acciones de Chloe te afecten? Es obvio que a Adrien le incomoda su presencia- le preguntó Tikki.

-Solo pensé que se había arruinado todo... Ella es muy entrometida y engreída... Así no podré decirle a Adrien mis sentimientos por él... Necesito aire... ¡Tikki transformame!-

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

Él rubio había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de Marinette y notó que estaba entreabierta; tomó la perilla de esta y cuando iba a entrar escuchó cierta confesión y luego aquellas palabras que solo diría quien poseyera un miraculous.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y vió a la chica transformada salir por la ventana sin darse cuenta que él había descubierto la identidad secreta de Ladybug.

-My lady- susurró.

-parece que alguien no debió espiar detrás de la puerta- dijo Plagg saliendo de la chaqueta de su portador.

-No hay tiempo- reaccionó- My Lady necesita compañía ¡Plagg transformame!- gritó y él héroe salio por la ventana siguiendo él rastro de su Lady por medio de su bastón.

La encontró escondida en la rama de un árbol y se acercó- My Lady... ¿Que sucede?-

-¡Chat! ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida la peliazul.

-My Lady... Desde que te conocí me enamore de tu valentía... Misma razón por la que poco a poco me fuí enamorando de Marinette...- Ladybug se sonrojó y se sorprendió al mismo tiempo- y me acabo de enterar que ella eres tu... Y también que ella ama a Adrien Agreste... Que es quien se oculta detrás de esta máscara- le sonrió y la heroína comenzó a llorar- ¿Dije algo malo?-

-Para nada- se secó las lágrimas- solo me hace feliz saber que a quien amo y a quien comenzaba a sentir algo más que amistad y compañerismo tras las batallas contra akumas fueran la misma persona y amaran tanto a Ladybug como a Marinette... Chat... Volvamos a la mansion-

-Como digas my lady-

Toda la semana pasó rápidamente para ambos, quienes se la pasaron más unidos que nunca. Ni siquiera Chloe se pudo acercar a Adrien por él ambiente que existía entre aquella pareja que nadie pudo arruinar.

Y cuando todos dormían, los héroes hacían acto de presencia y pasaban momentos únicos.

-Ladybug... No... Marinette... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- le propuso.

-si Adrien... Quiero ser tu novia- le respondió y ambos se besaron.

Al día siguiente tendrían que irse y no querían que su viaje terminara. Ambos querían que esos momentos duraran para siempre y cuando volvieran no se separarían.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

Día 22: one shot donde los protas vayan a un viaje al campo.

 _ **Aquí estoy pss.**_

 _ **Notas del cap: ay que boneeeto.**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_

 _ **En un ratl más subo él siguiente.**_


	23. Día 23: Mis obras de arte

Ultimamente la rubia comenzaba a observar a aquel pelirrojo dibujante que estaba enamorado de la peliazul.

Es que desde que Adrien y Marinette se comprometieron para casarse nada era igual. Chloe sentía que había perdido y su despechado corazón sin querer miró en otra dirección.

Y él pelirrojo se comenzaba a interesar en aquella "engreída y mimada rubia oxigenada" como decía él.

Un día, ambos se encontraron en él Louvre, puesto que ese día traían una nueva pintura creada por demoilustrador, él artista secreto que había hecho muchos logros a sus 19 años. La rubia enseguida reconoció si arte y lo felicitó a su estilo, ya que había dibujado a alguien muy parecida a ella.

Nathaniel se había inspirado en Chloe para hacer su máxima creación y con decisión pronunció aquellas palabras que quedarían marcadas en la historia de ambos para siempre.

"¿Te gustaría ser mi musa, formar parte de mis obras de arte y de mi vida?"

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Notas del cap: *-* me encantó algo tan simple como este drabble.**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	24. Día 24: todo sea por la vida de my Lady

Sólo una noche.

Solo eso bastó para que él héroe gatuno descubriera la verdadera identidad de su amada.

Aquella noche derrotaron al villano que por mucho tiempo buscaron. Pero también ocurrió la más grande tragedia.

En él momento en él que Ladybug usó él Lucky Charm estaba muy herida y sangraba mucho, su vida no soportaría más.

Él objeto sirvió para derrotarlo, pero la peliazul se dejó caer en los brazos de Chat Noir, cerró sus ojos y su transformación desapareció.

Él rubio quedó más que sorprendido, pero eso quedó en segundo plano al sentir que su respiración era cada vez más lenta y su corazón casi no palpitaba.

-¡Marinette! ¡No me hagas esto por favor!- rogó moviéndola, pero ya era inútil.

Su transformación también terminó y ambos kwamis le ofrecieron renacer en otro mundo, uno aún más difícil que este, donde quizás ni se volverían a ver.

-Todo sea por la vida de my lady- sonrió y ambos cuerpos se iluminaron desapareciendo junto a sus kwamis.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Notas del cap: Traté de probar mis habilidades escribiendo algo que no sea un final feliz como tal.**_

 _ **¿Que tal quedó?**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	25. Día 25: Perfecto

Un día más que iniciaban su mañana.

Ella les preparaba él desayuno a su esposo e hija.

Él ponía a funcionar las maquinas con las que cocinaban los pasteles y panes que tanto hacían feliz a París.

Sabine, luego de lavar los platos y despedirse de su hija bajaba a ayudar a su esposo en él trabajo.

Tom ya estaba haciendo los pedidos que les daban en especifico para un evento, cumpleaños, festividades, etc.

Los Dupain Cheng eran una familia simple, humilde, bondadosa.

Ambos habían criado a su hija de una manera tan especial que ni se imaginarían que criaron a una heroina que le brindaba esperanzas a la ciudad en la cual vivían.

No necesitaban nada más que su amor, su hija y la pastelería. Pues su vida era perfecta tal cual estaba y no la cambiarían por nada en él mundo. A excepción del bienestar de su hija, como lo harían la mayoría de los padres.

Cuando caía la noche, ambos, en su cama, con solo una mirada se decían lo magnifico que había sido su día.

Luego, abrazados, se entegaban a los brazos de Morfeo y esperaban que él día siguiente llegara.

 _ **n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**_

 _ **Notas del cap: Hace tiempo que quería hacer algo de ellos 2.**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	26. Día 26: Día a día

Como todo villano iniciaba su día pensando en a quien akumatizaria aquel día lleno de sentimientos negativos y en posibles monólogos.

Tomaba desayuno, veía que tenia que hacer aquel día para no interferir su trabajo de diseñador con él de villano y subía a su guarida secreta que estaba en él ático de aquella gran casa. Lugar que su hijo no sabia que existía.

Luego decía las palabras mágicas: ¡Nooroo Transformame! Para finalmente observar por su ventana alguna desgracia que valiera la pena para akumatizar al más afectado y conseguir los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Una vez hecho esto, hace un monólogo sobre él parisino a akumatizar, contamina la mariposa convirtiéndola en akuma, la libera y cuando esta esta en él objeto asignado, Hawk Moth le ofrece un intercambio que estos siempre aceptan y van en busca de sus objetivos.

Mientras tanto, él villano diseña sus nuevas obras de arte para la siguiente colección de la marca Agreste's en la que seguro su hijo modelaría. Igual que siempre.

Al ver que él akumatizado pierde la batalla vuelve a monologar jurando venganza y luego le pregunta a Nathalie lo siguiente por hacer en él día.

Lo siguiente que hace es sumergirse en su trabajo totalmente.

En fin. Ese es él día a día de Gabriel Agreste.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Notas del cap: Hoy no tenia lucha inspiración para escribir este Drabble así que si me salió un poco (muy) forzado mis disculpas.**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_


	27. Día 27: Típica vida de casados

**_Atención: este capítulo estará narrado por Adrien. Sin mas interrupciones a leer._**

Marinette otra vez había olvidado su libreta de diseños. Y otra vez debia llevársela de camino al trabajo.

Emma ya había tomado desayuno y se fue directo a la escuela junto al gorila.

Louis estaba duchándose porque al tener clases privadas no tenia tanto apuro y yo estaba casi con todas desordenadas tome la llaves de mi auto y salí.

Un momento. Olvido algo.

-¡Hugo!- grité mientras abría la puerta de mi auto.

Corrí rápidamente a buscar a mi hijo de 1 año a la casa. Hoy debía llevarlo a control médico.

Una vez todo listo me dirigí a la oficina de my Lady y en cuanto llegue ella me esperaba y dijo que ella llevaría a Hugo a control médico, lo cual fue un alivio porque tenia mucho que hacer ese día.

Luego fui a mi oficina que quedaba a un lado de la de Marinette para comenzar a trabajar.

Mi trabajo era administrar la parte técnica de la linea de ropa Agreste's y él de Marinette era idear nuevos diseños que tal vez yo o nuestros hijos modelarían.

Luego llegó la hora del almuerzo y con Marinette íbamos a almorzar solos puesto que nuestros hijos ya tenían planes.

Emma dijo que almorzaría con Mia, la hija de Alya y Nino. Louis iba a jugar con su mejor amigo que era él hijo de Chloe y Louis estaba compartiendo tiempo de calidad con sus abuelos en la panadería.

Luego del almuerzo ambos volvimos a casa y aprovechando que estábamos solo los 2 y salimos a dar un paseo como Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Mientras veíamos la ciudad desde la torre Eiffel, llegó una adolescente rubia portadora verdadera del miraculous del zorro y un niño de 10 años aproximadamente con él miraculous del pavo real.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Volpina de nuevo me quitó mi computador para ver sus series! ¡Ella tiene él suyo!- grito él pequeño héroe.

-Eso es porque tu ocupabas él mio para jugar con Claude- le respondió la rubia.

-¡Volpina! ¡Peacock! ¡Ya dejen de pelear por cosas simples! ¿porque tienen que pelear cuando su madre y yo estamos teniendo un tiempo de calidad para nosotros? Vayan a patrullar la ciudad que hoy les toca a ustedes- dije furioso- y no me llamen papá cuando estoy transformado en Chat Noir-

-Esta bien Chat Noir- dijeron ambos héroes y fueron a hacer su patrulla. Por fin solos.

-Ahora my Lady... ¿En que estábamos?- pregunté con una mirada pícara.

-En que ya es hora de ir a buscar a Hugo- dijo Ladybug y con su yoyo partió de regreso a la mansión Agreste para ir por él auto a buscar a nuestro hijo.

Yo la seguí pero para cuando deshice la transformación ella ya se había ido así que decidí tomar una duha luego de alimentar a Plagg que no paraba de pedírmelo sabiando perfectamente donde estaba.

Un rato después llegó my princess junto a Hugo y luego de hacerlo dormir ambos fuimos a la cama, pero yo no tenia intenciones de dormir.

-¿A-Adrien?- preguntó en cuanto me subí encima de ella en la cama.

-Hora de Cataclismo my lady- dije en modo Chat Noir.

 _ **Notas del cap: ahí tienen su pinchi vida de casados. Okno**_

 _ **Me gustó mucho la idea de hacer a los hijos portadores de Miraculous así que la usé e hice un momento típico de unos hermanos.**_

 _ **La verdad ayer no pude subir porque él cansancio y sueño acumulado me pasaron la cuenta**_

 _ **Buscame en las redes sociales:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_

 _ **Pd: de ahí subo él otro cap.**_


	28. Día 28: Amor verdadero

Estaban peleando contra ambos akumas que no los dejaban escapar.

Esta vez los akumas eran hermanos. Un niño y una niña de la misma edad que convertían a la gente en niños pequeños.

Habían usado ya él cataclismo y él lucky charm, pero esta vez ninguno de los 2 había funcionado y a ambos héroes les quedaba menos de un minuto antes de perder la transformación.

Ladybug y Chat Noir se escontraban espalda con espalda justo cuando sonó él ultimo pitido que indicaba que volverían a su forma civil.

Justo en ese momento los niños akumatizados lanzaron un rayo que los cubrió en humo mientras los niños fueron a alguna otra parte.

En cuanto él humo desapareció Marinette y Adrien divisaron a 2 niños. Una pelirroja con una parte pelinegra y las mismas coletas de Marinette de color negro con él lazo rojo que usualmente tenia puesto Ladybug y un vestidito rojo con puntos negros junto con zapatos tupo balerina negros y un pelinegro con ojos verdes que usaba una chaqueta negra con un cascabel cerca del cuello y unos pantalones negros junto con unas botas militares.

-¡Marinette! ¡Tu transformación!- dijo la pelirroja mitad pelinegra que enseguida se tapó a boca al ver a Adrien y al pelinegro- ¿Plagg?-

-¿Tikki?- preguntaron tanto Marinette como Plagg. En todo este tiempo Adrien veía a Marinette con la boca abierta en señal de sorpresa. Luego la peliazul miró con sorpresa al rubio.

-¿Adrien?- Marinette casi se desmaya, pero él mencionado la alcanzó a tomar por la cintura.

Luego de eso decidieron ir a la mansión Agreste ya que Gabriel no estaría y Nathalie estaba en su oficina.

-¿Que hacemos Adrien? Con nuestros kwamis así no podremos transformarnos- dijo preocupada Marinette.

-No lo se... Plagg... ¿En verdad ustedes no pueden transformarnos?- preguntó triste él rubio.

-Aun no sabemos... Es la primera vez que nos pasa esto- le respondió Tikki en lugar de Plagg que parecía buscar algo- ¡Ya se! ¡El protector de los miraculous!- miró a Marinette.

-¡Es verdad! El debe saber que les sucedió... Andando Adrien- dijo y se disponía a irse pero fue tomada del brazo por él rubio.

-¿De que están hablando?- preguntó confundido él portador del miraculous del gato.

-Te explicamos en él camino... No hay tiempo que perder- dijo la peliazul y se encaminaron al hogar del maestro Fu.

Al entrar en la casa él maestro estaba despachando a un paciente, por lo que ambos héroes tuvieron que esperar un poco a que se fuera.

-Los estaba esperando Ladybug y Chat Noir... Wayzz me dijo de la extraña energía disparada hoy en los kwamis... Tomen asiento- dijo y les señaló él piso.

-¿Que se siente volver a ser humanos?- pregunto él kwami verde.

-es extraño... Pero una sensación familiar... De nostalgia- le respondió la niña pelirroja.

-Como queso derritiéndose en tu boca- dijo él niño ojiverde.

-Esperen ¿Ustedes fueron humanos?- preguntaron confundidos ambos portadores.

-Fuimos algo parecido a los humanos... Para ellos fuimos dioses en la época del inicio... Pero solo eramos una raza distinta que nos llamábamos magihumanos- le respondió Wayzz- él día en que nos volvimos kwamis, la oscuridad estaba por controlar él planeta pero un sacrificio de amor verdadero logró que pudieran vencerla... Pero no todos los magihumanos pudieron volverse kwamis... Solo los que representaban al zorro, la abeja, la mariposa, él pavo real, la tortuga, él gato y la mariquita-

-¿Que fue ese acto de amor verdadero?- le preguntó Marinette.

-él sacrificio de amor verdadero me unió para la eternidad y junto a Plagg nos volvimos los miraculous más poderosos... Y siempre que 2 almas gemelas se juntan...- Tikki no terminó de hablar porque se dio cuenta que no debería haber dicho eso.

-Los Miraculous se crean en base al significado de cada don con él que nace un magihumano... A excepción de la destrucción...- Plagg no pudo terminar por la tristeza que lo invadió gracias a sus recuerdos.

-Este jamás podría tener un miraculous pues la destrucción es un poder proveniente de la oscuridad... Aunque eso lo descubrimos siglos más tarde... Plagg era distinto... A pesar de tener un don destructivo... En su corazón no había maldad... Aunque eso no cambiaba nada...- Plagg la interrumpió.

-Tikki y yo no debimos conocernos... Nos enamoramos a tal punto que ninguno sobreviviría sin él otro... Ella usó su poder y de él salió un objeto... Era un anillo- Terminó dando a entender que de ahí provenía él miraculous del gato.

-Yo encontré ambos miraculous luego de que la oscuridad fuera sellada por ellos dos... No supe que les había pasado ni porque ambos se veían tan unidos... Lo descubrí él día en que él libro de los miraculous fue creado en la antigua China- dijo Plagg.

Adrien no se había percatado de algo que Marinette si. Eso era que ambos también estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre como sus kwamis.

-¿Porque nos cuentan esto?- preguntó él rubio.

-Porque para liberar al akuma y que nosotros volvamos a ser kwamis... Deben hacer un pacto de amor al igual que nosotros- les dijo Tikki dejando boquiabiertos a los adolescentes.

Ambos chicos se quedaron como piedra sonrojados como tomates hasta que escucharon una explosión. Los niños habían liberado él sello de la oscuridad y esta se estaba desplazando por todo París.

-¡Oh no! ¡A este paso la historia se repetirá!- dijo preocupada Tikki.

-De seguro vienen a cobrar venganza por la traición que les hice hace tiempo- dijo de rodillas Plagg mientras se tomaba la cabeza asustado.

-¡Vamos Tikki! Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para distraerlos- dijo la peliazul.

-¡Hay algo! Dame uno de los pendientes- Marinette obedeció a su kwami y le entregó él pendiente de la oreja derecha- a la cuenta de 3 di junto a mi transformacion- la ojiazul asintió- 3-

-2- dijo Marinette.

-1- dijeron ambas- ¡Transformación!- y a ambas las cubrió un destello rojo y para cuando este desapareció ambas poseían él traje de Ladybug.

-recuerda Marinette... Esta vez la transformación durará 7 minutos utilices o no él Lucky Charm- le dijo la pequeña Ladybug y ambas salieron por la ventana.

-¡Plagg! ¡Plagg reacciona!- decía él rubio mientras mecía a un asustado Plagg- ¡Ladybug nos necesita! ¡Nuestras amadas nos necesitan!- él pelinegro se movió con una cara de sorpresa y confusión que luego se convirtió en una de determinación.

-Quitate él anillo y ponlo en la palma de tu mano- Adrien obedeció y Plagg cubrió con su mano él anillo-

-¡Transformación!- dijeron ambos y los cubrió un destello verde que luego mostró a 2 Chat Noir que fueron a proteger a sus Ladys.

-¡No dejaré que la lastimes!- grito él pequeño Chat Noir a la oscuridad.

-Al fin apareciste pequeño traidor- le dijo la oscuridad.

-Lo que sea por mi Ladybug- respondió él pelinegro.

-Plagg- susurró la pelirroja antes de ver como atrapaban a ambos Chat Noir.

-Es hora de hacer pagar la traicion-

-No lo permitiremos- dijeron ambas Ladybug- Lucky Charm- el objeto de la pequeña Ladybug fue un pergamino y él de la grande fue una espada antigua. Ambas leyeron él pergamino.

-Entiendo que debo hacer Tikki- le dijo la peliazul y se enterró la espada en él pecho salpicando la sangre en él pergamino.

-¡Ladybug!- gritó él rubio.

-Tranquilo Chat... No moriré- dijo sangrando la heroína.

Tikki pronunció unas palabras en un idioma que sólo Plagg entendió y la oscuridad fue absorbida por él Chat Noir más grande.

-Tikki... La transformación no durará mucho tiempo más... ¿Que hago?-

-Usa tu yoyo e introducelo en él pecho de Chat Noir- le respondió y Marinette hizo lo que la pequeña Ladybug dijo.

Al introducirse él yoyó comenzó a absorber a la peliazul. Una vez dentro del corazón de Chat Noir, Marinette había vuelto a ser ella. Adrien estaba atrapado en una nube oscura y una mujer pelinegra acariciaba su mejilla con un cuchillo.

-¿Que tal Ladybug? En cuanto atraviese su corazón tendré él control absoluto de su cuerpo... No es una mala oferta- sonreía maléfica.

Marinette tenia aun en sus manos él yoyó de Ladybug así que lo lanzó haciendo que la pelinegra tirara él cuchillo y se alejara de Adrien quien despertó y fue liberado de la nube oscura.

-¡Adrien!- se abrazaron y luego tomados de las manos miraron serios a la pelinegra que representaba a la oscuridad.

-¡Jamas volverás a separar al ying y él yang! ¡Miraculous Ladybug!- dijeron ambos héroes y muchas mariquitas y gatos negros que se abalanzaron a la oscuridad que se desvaneció y Marinette apareció al lado de Chat Noir que la miraba con una sonrisa y en su mantenía una cajita con él símbolo del ying y él yang.

-¡Marinette!-dijo un pequeño punto rojo que luego se mostró como Tikki que había vuelto a ser una kwami- ya nos deshicimos de los akumas que estaban en los niños-

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Él maestro fu observaba la cajita con una sonrisa.

-¿Quien iba a pensar que algún día aparecería la fusión de los miraculous más poderosos?- comentó Wayzz.

-Sólo ellos podrían hacer esto- le respondió él anciano Chino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He vuelto!

Notas del cap: perdón si salió forzado es que quería tenerlos luego porque debí terminar este fanfic él domingo pasado.

Buscame en las redes sociales:

Fb: Apolonio.G

Instagram: apolonio.g

Twitter: graciapolonio


	29. Día 29: La lucha debe continuar

Era él cumpleaños más importante en la vida de Emma.

Celebraban su cumpleaños número 16, él día en que sus padres prometieron que ella seguiría con él destino de sus padres.

Por supuesto que ella estaba feliz, siempre quizo ser como su madre. La heroína de París que salvó a muchos con su poder y venció al mal que resultó ser su abuelo.

-Buenos días Louis- le dijo la rubia a su hermano mayor.

-Buenos días Emma... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo feliz y luego fue a encerrarse en su habitación que se encontraba en él ático. Él lo prefería así.

-Hikikomori*- susurró. Su hermano con suerte salia de su habitacion para él baño y para comer. Luego volvía a su habitación a jugar en su computadora.

-¡Hola mamá! ¡Hola papá!- saludó la chica a sus padres- Hola pequeño Hugo- le saludó al bebé de la familia.

-Feliz cumpleaños Emma- saludaron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces... ¿Hoy me convertiré en Ladybug?- preguntó emocionada.

-Eso lo descubrirás hoy en clases- le respondió algo incomoda su padre.

Luego del desayuno especial, Emma partió al colegio que quedaba a una cuadra de su casa. Al llegar divisó a su mejor amigo y enamorado secreto: Simon Beauchene, hijo de Sabrina.

Simon era la viva imagen de su madre a excepción del cabello, ya que él era pelinegro, y su personalidad, puesto que él no dejaba que lo pasaran a llevar ni dependía de la fama de otros.

-Hola Emma... Feliz cumpleaños- dijo- cierra tus ojos- la chica obedeció y cuando los pudo volver a abrir vio en su cuello un collar de una mariquita y un gato- se que te gustan los supereheroes Ladybug y Chat Noir así que quise regalarte algo que lo represente-

-es muy lindo Simon- tocó su collar.

La primera clase era de deportes por lo que ambos tuvieron que separarse e irse a sus respectivos camarines.

Emma, al abrir su casillero, encontró una caja negra con detalles en rojo. Supó enseguida lo que podria tener dentro. Se encaminó a los baños y una vez dentro abrió la caja, abrió la caja y de esta salió un destello verde que resultó ser él kwami verde.

-Asi que tu eres la hija de mi antiguo portador ¿eh?- dijo un poco nostálgico.

-esto no puede ser verdad... Yo debería tener a Tikki... No a Plagg- se rascó la cabeza.

-Si si... Nadie quiere al kwami de la destrucción...- dijo sarcástico- ¿Quieres decir transformación y vamos a combatir al mal? Hawk Moth volvió y los héroes de París también deben hacerlo... Lo siento niña pero no serás Ladybug... Te convertirás es Chatte Noir como tu padre o no seras la heroína que siempre quisiste ser- le dijo algo molesto.

-¡ok! Pero más te vale que quien tenga él miraculous de mamá sepa hacer si trabajo... ¡Plagg Transformame!- En cuanto estuvo en él techo del colegio vió a un chico salir corriendo. Al percatarse de que era Simon iba a acercarse pero vió que se escondió detrás de un callejón, así que lo siguió sigilosamente. Cuando llegó no había nadie así que se fue a buscar a alguien posiblemente akumatizado.

De repente alguien chocó contra ella causando que ambos cayeran del techo. Aquella persona quedó encima de Chatte Noir.

-Disculpe mi querido compañero... Creo que primero deberíamos salir antes de llegar a algo más- le dijo coqueta.

-Tu eres Chat Noir ¿verdad?- preguntó él enmascarado.

-Chat Noir era mi padre... Yo soy Chatte Noir... Mucho gusto Lordbug- extendió su mano para que fuera besada. Cosa que él rápidamente hizo.

-Él placer es todo mío... Gatita- le sonrió y con su yoyo se dirigió a la torre Eiffel.

Allí había alguien parado. Era un hombre que al parecer llevaba un traje morado y un antifaz lila en forma de mariposa observando la ciudad.

-Que hermoso es este sentimiento... Él poder que invade todo mi ser... Energía negativa preparada para poder akumatizar... Comenzando con...- se interrumpió- Tal vez... ¿Los héroes de París?- vio que llegaban Lordbud y Chatte Noir- Me parece que a la niña no le dieron él miraculous que ella quería ¿verdad Emma?- la miró con sorna.

-¿Como sabes eso Hawk Moth?- preguntó desafiante mientras Lordbug veía sorprendido la escena.

-Digamos que no todo es lo que parece- miró a la mariposa que se cruzó- ¿Sabias que tu abuelo antes de morir le dejo él miraculous de la mariposa a uno de sus descendientes? Y no hablo de Adrien Agreste- y ahí todo fue claro para Emma.

-¿Louis?- Hawk Moth contaminó un akuma.

\- Vuela mi pequeña akuma y causa destrozos en Paris- se volteó- No nos volveremos a ver mi querida hermana- sonó una risa malvada y entre mariposas desapareció.

-Debemos irnos... Él akuma debe ser purificado- dijo y fue detenida por la mano de Lordbug.

-¿Tu eres Emma Agreste? ¿Chat Noir era tu padre?- dijo casi en un susurro.

-si querido pero no le digas a nadie... Tampoco necesito saber tu identidad... Debes mantenerla a salvo mientras puedas- Lordbug se sonrojó- ¡vamos! Hay que salvar a Paris- y Chatte Noir se fue.

-Vaya... Mi mejor amiga es una heroína ¿Quien lo diría?- y la siguió.

Allí él akuma ya había comenzado a moverse. Era una chica de más o menos la edad de ambos héroes. Llevaba unos auriculares y se hacia llamar Dj París.

-¿Quien crees que sea?- preguntó Lordbug uniéndose a la batalla.

-Nina... La hija de los mejores amigos de mis padres- le respondió.

-Su akuma está en sus auriculares-

-usa tu poder-

-pero no se como... Antes de saber algo ya me había transformado-

\- tu poder es él lucky charm y este te da un objeto que sirve para ayudarte en tu objetivo- dijo- yo lo distraigo - ¡Cataclismo!- y él poste de luz cayó cerca de Dj París.

-¡Viejo eso pudo matarme!- dijo y comenzó a atacar a Chatte Noir con ondas sonoras. Estas provocaban que todo a su paso se destruyera, pero la heroína los esquivaba fácilmente.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- La akumatizada subió él volumen de la musica y una onda que destruyó casi todo París salió disparada hacia la rubia que con mucha suerte lo esquivó.

Lordbug usó él Lucky Charm que era un control remoto para los parlantes así que al usarlo Dj París entró en desesperación y con su yoyo Lordbug tomó los auriculares y los rompió liberando al akuma que después de ser purificado voló por París hacia la guarida de Hawk Moth.

Emma fue directo a casa y allí no saludó a nadie sino que fue directo a la habitación de su hermano que estaba completamente vacía y solo quedaba una mariposa blanca y a un lado una carta que decía: Esta vez yo conseguiré sus miraculous. Tempo por seguro.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- ambos fueron con Emma a la habitación de Louis y al ver que estaba vacío cayeron de rodillas de la impresión- Louis es Hawk Moth y sabe quien soy... Ahora no se donde estará y más que enojada estoy preocupada por él... Es mi hermano- y rompió en llanto.

Notas del cap: esto en un principio iba a ser un drabble.

Buscame en las redes sociales:

Fb: Apolonio.G

Instagram: apolonio.g

Twitter: graciapolonio


	30. 30

Debo decir que intente hacer esto durante días pero mi máximo no pasa de 2000 palabras y luego arruino la historia intentando alargarla

Lo siento por no poder cumplirlo ahora

Así que este ultimo capítulo lo pospondre hasta que mejore lo suficiente para llegar fácilmente a las 6000 palabras


End file.
